


SC AU Oneshots

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Abuse, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury Recovery, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Recovery, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: A collection of one shots for my Something's changed AU that may occur anywhere in the timeline or even slightly off the timeline.





	1. Void's Recovery

When Doc said that Void would have to learn to walk all over again with his new robotic limbs, Void thought he was being overdramatic. But, a few faceplants later, and he realized that the cyborg creeper was right. Now bruised and with a battered ego, Void sat in his room with Doc preparing an area for him to walk.

“So… How long did it take you to learn to function again?” Void idlily asked, kicking his organic foot and watching the robotic one only twitch.

“Quite a while. You have to manually rewire your brain to adapt to your new limbs. But, let’s get started.” Doc stood up and showed Void his handy work.

It was literally a row of iron bars with wool underneath to soften his many falls. “I could have built that…” Void pointed out, but Doc quickly retorted.

“You can’t even walk!” He picked Void up and set him leaning against some of the iron bars. “Try taking a few steps.”

Void groaned and obeyed. His organic leg worked just as expected but his robotic one did not want to do anything other than lock up. He tried to bend it and push himself forward but fell and landed on the soft wool below. “…Motherfu-“

“Great progress! You got it to bend a little! Let’s try that again!”

* * *

The next few weeks were spent with Doc and training his leg to work again. It was slow progress and Void was currently frustrated on the floor, screaming into it. Doc kneeled down next to him and chuckled.

“Come on… You were almost there!”

“Almost there isn’t fucking walking, Doc!” Void screamed louder into the soft wool below. He eventually got up and held himself steady with the rails. “I don’t fucking get it! I can stand with these damned robotics! Why. Can’t. I. Walk.”

Doc frowned. “I know it’s tough. Took me ages to figure out how to work with my robotics. But you can do it. I did once so you can too!”

Void sighed and nodded. He knew Doc was right. He just… needed to not give up after every fall. That was hard. “Doc? Am I…. useless? Bird carries me everywhere… I can’t do anything on my own! And I’m the reason why things went so… horrible last season.”

“No. You’re not useless. I think you’ve worked hard to make up for the mistake you made and you’ve already gone far past just doing that. You’re a good person and you’ve helped all of us in some way. You’re important to the server.”

Void smiled and shakily bent his robotic leg, taking a step forward before falling. Doc was about to walk forward to help when Void began laughing.

He lifted his head and smiled at Doc. “I took a step. I took a fucking step, Doc…” He was breathless already, tears welling up in his eyes. “I… I walked…”

Doc grinned and picked Void up, swinging him around. “I told you that you could do it! I knew you can!” Both danced about, Doc mostly supporting Void, and laughed loudly, eventually crying in delight. Void had taken his first step. His first literal and figurative step towards being able to carry himself around once more.


	2. Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etho finally succumbs to Watcher (Canon)

How long had he been here? In the void? Etho was awfully tired. He had seen too many perish or be maimed by Watcher. Her new object of fascination was an Avarian going by Charles, though Bird had become an affectionate nickname. He was looking for his twin brother, Grian, but had no luck and was now trapped here.

Etho had been sent out many times to try to get him to meet Watcher. To convince him to join. The only reason Etho did so was because Watcher knew where his friends were. She knew how to get to them and how to kill them. He couldn’t stand the idea of his friends dying because he chose to disobey simple commands.

Then again… What difference did it make? He was causing others to die. He may not know them but they had friends and families! It all made him want to vomit. If he obeyed, strangers died. If he rebelled, Xisuma and the others died. It was a lose-lose situation!

Watcher called him from somewhere in her void castle. He groaned and slowly got up, his body still not accustomed to walking on literally nothing. Still, he made his way to her throne room. Whatever she wanted, he knew it wasn’t fun.

It wasn’t fun, indeed. She had managed to grab Charles and had him tied up below her throne as he struggled, wings flapping wildly and sending feathers everywhere. “Watcher, what are you doing?” Etho asked, not bothering to be polite. She had stopped punishing him for being short with her long ago. They tolerated each other.

“It’s not what I’m doing, Etho,” She hummed out. “It’s what you will be doing!” Her sickly sweet tone made the former hermit shudder. “There are gallows being built near spawn by Enforcer. Tell me, can you make sure the server sees what happens when you avoid Watcher? When you ignore her calls? Grian was… only the first lesson.” She chuckled.

“…I’ll gather the others.” He turned to walk but Watcher’s magic jerked him back around and closer to her.

“Nono. Enforcer has that. You will be the one giving the lesson. To destroy this little birdy!”

Etho didn’t know what to do. He had caused many deaths, yeah, but that was all indirect! He hadn’t actually killed before! “Why me?” He asked, flinching when Watcher hissed.

“Because. You’ve been lazy. And I need to make sure you’re loyal. Kill this birdy and your friends will be safe.”

_Dammit. _Watcher always knew how to get to Etho’s weak spots. He cared too much about his friends over at Hermitcraft to just let them die to her. “I’ll do it.”

* * *

Etho sighed as he wrapped the rope around the other’s neck and prepared the piston trap door to be triggered. He looked to the faces of the Evo residents, all frozen in some type of horror. “….I’m sorry this has to happen.”

Was he? Was he truly sorry? He pulled the lever and watched the other meet a quick demise. Something inside of Etho just… broke. He killed someone. He did so for Watcher.

He was a damned monster who acted only on his own selfish impulses… He sighed and looked to Watcher when she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ready to start accepting my magic?”

“…Yes, my dear Watcher. As long as you don’t hurt my friends, I’ll do whatever you want.” Yeah, he was selfish. Yeah, he was tired. It had been years since Watcher had begun tormenting him. “I’ll come when you call…”

Etho was giving up.


	3. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian has been fine for almost 2 years. Until he's not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm, death, bleeding out

It had been almost two years since the events of Season 6. Since Grian had brought chaos to the server by simply existing. He couldn’t describe the sheer amount of guilt he felt sometimes. During those long nights where all he had was the sounds of placing blocks and the occasional mob.

Grian was trying to focus on building a giant present for an upcoming prank. It was late and he kept having to fight mobs but busting open the present would surely be a fun prank on whoever did it. However, Grian’s mind kept wandering. Kept thinking. Why did his friends even want him around still?

He looked to Taurtis flying above and waved, sighing it his friend didn’t see him and simply passed by. “They’re ignoring me,” Grian muttered. He knew it wasn’t true. That they just didn’t see him in the night. But, Grian wanted to accept that he had caused so much pain and misery that everyone hated him. That everyone wanted him gone.

He looked back to his prank and tried to focus again on it. No time for these thoughts! Just need to place these blocks here… Add the banners… Have a flint and steel trap set up-

Grian looked to the flint and steel in his hands. Last time he had truly held one of these was when he fell into a self-harm spell back in Season 6. He shook his head. “We’re almost on Season 8! I shouldn’t be feeling like this…”

Yet, he was. He wanted to scream at everybody. Wanted to tell them that they were all liars. Sob and let them finally leave him to rot away. Grian had to stop. He opted to just have a TNT trap rather than adding fire to the mess that some unlucky soul would come across.

He walked away from spawn and silently made his way to the shopping area, observing Ren’s new shop. It sold extra loot he had gotten from End Cities. As much as Grian loved elytra, he found himself having panic attacks wearing them over the past month.

The hermit walked beyond it and to his base, which was in the ocean. He had recreated the Grian Empire with Taurtis, both joking before that Taurtis actually joined this time around. However, instead of marveling at the improved build, Grian walked into his bedroom. He tossed the flint and steel on his bed and shut the door, getting changed and ready to sleep.

As he changed, his eyes lingered on his scars. All up and down his arms. Most of the time, he hid them with his sweater. Despite everyone saying it was okay and that they knew he had struggled, Grian was still ashamed. He had done this to himself. He had been weak and useless. He deserved that pain.

Grian listened intently for anybody nearby, wanting nothing more than to be alone. He was. The Avarian grabbed the steel from the flint and steel and held it to his skin. He became numb at the sight of blood welling up at new cuts. Worsening cuts. He wanted to seem okay, but this was not the way.

He felt numb. He felt different. He felt like he wasn’t himself. Watching the crimson red liquid run down his arms and feeling himself get light headed, he realized that he had gone too far. His death message would pop up and everyone would know that he was weak. That he failed in recovery.

**>Grian bled out.**


End file.
